Indestructible
by Ameji
Summary: Sequel to Inevitable! Itachi and Ameji have finally gotten their lives back on track, but will it last? What happens when the darkness they escaped from comes out from the shadows once more? I don't own anything except OCs and storyline ideas. Warning for homophobes: Background SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**I am back! Bet ya all thought I was dead that I'd never write a sequel to Inevitable, huh? Well you were wrong (mwahaha)**

 **I've been posting it on Quotev like once a month or two and I finally just finished, so my plan is to upload this once a day just to give the slight suspense. That, and I won't remember if it's a once-a-week thing. I barely even remembered posting on my favourite day of the month - the 8th!**

 **But anyways, here's the sequel: Indestructible. It's obviously starting a few months later xD Enjoy!**

...

Excited murmurs flooded the ceremonial hall as the seated people talked amongst themselves. They were split into two main groups: on one side of the hall sat the proud and ecstatic family and friends, and the other side consisted of interested fellow shinobi and highly exclusive attendees that wanted to witness one of the most talked about and anticipated events that was announced months ago.

The hall was decorated in silky fabrics that were elegantly dyed blue, purple and silver. The Hokage herself was standing at the front of the hall, dressed in official-looking black robes, holding a bottle of sake, which, to everyone's surprise, she didn't start drinking.

The guests were surprised and impressed on how Western and Eastern styles could be blended together so seemingly effortlessly. The two usually didn't go well together, but the people who set it up did a wonderful job.

The doors opened and everyone turned to watch as Sora Ishi and Sasuke Uchiha walked through the doors, Sora in a violet dress and Sasuke in a dark blue-black suit, smiling at the guests as they walked past them and to where Tsunade was standing. Then came Itachi Uchiha, dressed in a black and white kimono with a white sash.

Sasuke smirked slightly, finding it amusing how his normally calm and collected brother was obviously nervous and barely preventing himself from letting it show to those who didn't know him so well. He stood in front of the Hokage and turned, anxiously staring at the doors and shooting glances to his brother every once in a while. After a few minutes, the awaited woman walked through the door, stunning everyone into breathlessness, especially Itachi.

Grinning and shaking with happiness and excitement, Amejisuto Ishi walked down the ceremony hall wearing an elegant white kimono, arm-in-arm with Kakashi, the man she chose to be her father-figure. She refused to wear the traditional headwear and chose a western veil instead. Both she and Itachi laughed inwardly a bit at the reactions to not only her beautiful but odd style, but to her now neck-length hair.

She reached the front of the hall and Kakashi let her go to stand next to her groom and face the leader of Konoha. Tsunade smiled warmly and took a deep breath. "We are all gathered together today to witness the wedding ceremony of these two Konoha shinobi, Amejisuto Ishi and Itachi Uchiha," she started.

The ceremony was boring for a few minutes as the Hokage droned on about the events, symbols and special extras that made most of the guests shuffle in their seats.

Then came the speeches.

Amejisuto was up first. Nervously, she grabbed a paper that Tsunade held out to her and unfolded it. Licking her lips, her eyes wandered down the page and she took a deep breath. "I think I mistook this task as writing a love letter," she joked slightly, giggling a bit to calm her nerves. She then looked up to make eye contact with her other half.

"I only found out in the past year that I was in love with you, but ever since we met when we were young, I always knew there was something about you that would make you very dear to me. Looking back, I noticed that whatever I felt was more powerful than just friendship with my close friend/teammate's older brother, and I think it was the red string of fate that brought us together," she blushed. "That mission we were on for those long months was brutal, and I couldn't have made it without you. Even if this wasn't an arranged marriage, I would still want this to be happening because I really do love you. I promise that I will stay by your side no matter what happens, and I'll support you and help whenever I can."

"I suppose it's my turn," Itachi smiled after a few seconds of silence. Ameji felt slightly embarrassed due to having needed a paper while the Uchiha clearly didn't.

"I decided to love and care for you since the first time I met you when we were young; I have always loved you and will continue to love you for the rest of my life. You are the most important thing in my life and I will do anything to protect and care for you. I promise to always stay by your side no matter what happens. These past couple of months only served to strengthen my love for you, and I would live through it as many times as I'd have to to protect you. My only wish is that you will be happy in our marriage even though it was planned without your knowledge for some time. Finally, I promise to give myself to you and be your caring husband for the rest of our new lives together."

Tsunade smiled warmly and poured some sake into a cup, handing it over to Itachi. He took a sip and handed the alcohol to Amejisuto. She stared down at it for a second before lifting it to her lips and accidentally taking a large mouthful. She choked slightly and her eyes got a bit watery as she swallowed and coughed, earning a few chuckles from the others in the audience.

"You are now husband and wife. You can kiss her now," the Hokage winked to the groom.

Itachi lifted the veil and placed his hand on the back of her head, swooping down slightly for a kiss. The guests instantly jumped up and started clapping and cheering (except for the stoic clans and special official attendees).

"Congrats you guys, it's now time to celebrate," Tsunade grabbed the rest of the sake and chugged it down, like most people expected she would. The newlyweds laughed and walked out of the ceremonial hall with the others following. The reception was going to be held in the Ishi Clan district and they didn't want to miss that.

* * *

 _'I'm so proud of you,'_ Sirami Ishi said through the wind to her daughter. _'I know you haven't lived here in over a year, but it feels like now there will be less of a reason to come visit...'_

"Don't worry, I'll come see you at least once a week," Amejisuto eased her mother's worrying. "Well, unless I'm on a mission, but I'll try to keep them short." She looked around at all the people that had arrived at the reception. The spacious courtyard-like area that was nestled in the middle of the Ishi district was almost packed; quite a few people who weren't at the ceremony had shown up.

It was a good thing that both the Ishi and Uchiha clans had contributed to the long table of food and refreshments.

Sora bounced over to her cousin and aunt, starting up a conversation. "I _so_ predicted you would get married to him," she smirked. "Now you have to dance in front of everyone."

"Hey! I thought I was let off the hook! And the bet was only for me falling in love with him, not getting married. You only kind of predicted it by telling me to make you a part of the wedding," the brunette argued.

"Fine," Sora sighed. "I won't make you do it this time, but in our next bet, you won't have any get-out-of-bet-free cards to use. By the way, I love your kimono," she gestured to the blue kimono with the silver decorations and Uchiha crest on the back. It was the kimono she had gotten from Itachi the year before. She had realised a few months after she got it that it was for the reception part of her wedding. She was also wearing the necklace and shoes that went with it.

Amejisuto smiled and rolled her eyes and looked at the crowd, noticing Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura at the table of food. She excused herself from her close family and made her way over to the members of Team 7.

On the other side of the crowd, Itachi was cornered by his old ANBU team that consisted of Kyo Inuzuka, Mina Nohara and Korumu Yutakana. "Have fun with the ball and chain," Kyo smirked, putting his arm on the ex-captains shoulder. He was the tracker of the group, as most Inuzuka's are. "I hear that Ishi girls are more fun than most-"

"Shut up, baka," Korumu interrupted. "You're so annoying. Can't you be more polite?" He was the medic of the old team and also the one who balanced out Kyo and bothered to try to control him and his unpredictable temper.

"I think it's sweet that you ended up marrying her after all this time," Mina ignored her teammates. She was one of the only people that found out about his previously secret love for the Ishi descendant. Being the Intel part of their team, she usually knew what the others thought and felt at most times. Especially Itachi's emotions. He wasn't as unreadable as most thought.

"What do you mean 'after all this time'?" Kyo questioned. Itachi backed away from the trio as they were occupied with trying to explain why Mina wouldn't tell the Inuzuka anything that wasn't his business. He saw his wife and her old team talking at the edge of the crowd and calmly walked through the mass of people to get to them.

"No, we were just stuck in a village for a while because the citizens begged us to stay for protection for a few months. It was a good thing we stayed; the enemies came back a lot," he heard Amejisuto say. _'Oh right, our cover story for the time we were away was just chasing off some tyrant and his ninja and staying there for a while,'_ he thought. It's not that he forgot – it was just that no one really asked him what happened other than Sasuke. Everyone else asked his partner.

"You're so powerful now, Ame-chan!" Naruto grinned, giving a thumbs up. "You could definitely kick Sasuke-teme's butt!"

"Hey!" Sasuke objected. "I can beat her any day!"

The girls chose to ignore them, though Ameji put 'fight Sasuke Uchiha' on her mental to-do list.

"You're lucky to have been taught by Itachi-san and even luckier to marry him," Sakura commented, happy for her friend.

"I'm still surprised at all this, even though it's been a year," Sasuke said. "But I welcome you officially to our family."

"Ah, thanks," the brunette noticed Itachi suddenly appearing next to them. She linked arms with him and pulled him close, not that he minded.

"You guys are so cute," Sakura gushed. "I wish Sai and I were like that."

"Well he did draw you as a little kid. I think that's his kind of romantic thing," Ameji shrugged.

"Tsunade-sama is signalling for us to go see her," Itachi interrupted.

"Oh, we should go to her then. Bye guys," she waved to her friends before leaving with her husband.

Tsunade was waiting near the entrance to the packed courtyard. "I think it's time for you to open your gifts and then start the party," she smirked, glancing over at the alcohol station. "What do you guys think?"

"Good idea," Itachi nodded.

"The sooner we start, the more fun we'll get to have," Amejisuto agreed.

"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP!" Tsunade yelled over the loud chattering of the guests, getting their attention. "Our newlyweds are going to get the gifts and the speeches and then we will get the band in here!"

The crowd cheered and the couple were ushered to a table of wrapped boxes. "This is weird," the male Uchiha chuckled, glancing at the sizes of the gifts.

"Well I guess people really like us getting married," the girl also laughed at the large packages. "They go overboard a bit though."

A bunch of opened gifts, drunk guests and crazy dancing people later, the crowd started to grow smaller, though the first to leave were the married couple. They were on their way to Airin for the honeymoon that Tsunade had paid for, though this time, they were transported quickly by some of Konoha's teleportation experts.

* * *

Once they reached the familiar town, a wave of nostalgia hit them. "Last year, so much was different," the ex-Ishi mumbled.

"Yes. This time, you won't have a problem taking a bath with me," Itachi joked, making his wife hit him.

"Maybe I won't even consider it," she teased as they checked in.

Itachi clutched his chest. "You wound me, Eimi-chan."

They walked up the stairs to the top floor, continuously joking to ease the tensing air, though once they reached the room, both were silent, glancing awkwardly at each other. Itachi looked down at the room key and put it in the door. "Well, here we go," he unlocked it and opened the door. "Ladies first," he smiled. Amejisuto took a deep breath and entered, followed by her husband. The door closed and locked on its own, letting the two disappear into the honeymoon suite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, but I just noticed that I switched things a lot in my writing styles xD This chapter is really Japanese styled, with gomen instead if sorry and last names before first and stuff and I ended up forgetting and switching back to what I did before so yah sorry for my mistake but I'm like way too lazy to re-edit it since this is the third place I'd edit it for.**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading xD**

* * *

"It's been done. Should we attack now?" A split man surrounded by a plant popped up slowly from the ground.

"No, wait till they get back. Then we can destroy their precious village and then them. For now, continue spying Zetsu," a tall man with a white mask and purple clothes ordered. A woman with short blue hair and amber eyes approached him.

"Thanks for waiting, Madara-sama. I just wanted them to at least have this before everything gets taken away," she bowed.

"You're too kind, Konan," a pierced man with the rinnegan glared slightly before sighing.

"I felt that since they did help participate in missions even though we forced them to be part of our group, they should at least be rewarded. Now I will not hesitate to destroy their home," she said.

"Good. When will they get back to the village?" Madara inquired.

"Their registry in Airin is for three days," Zetsu responded.

"It will then take them approximately a week to settle in to their new home. It is ideal to attack once they adjust to new changes and let down their guard," Pain added.

"Then we will attack in exactly two weeks," the true leader decided.

"Hai," the other three nodded before parting to do their own things.

* * *

"So, what should we do today?"

Amejisuto looked over at her husband, who was holding up a small brochure of things to do in Airin. "You pick. I'm fine with anything." She was able to put away her clothes in drawers, make sure some emergency weapons were hidden well and make her way to the bathroom to take a shower before she finally heard the quiet grunt that confirmed an event making its way on her schedule for the day.

Itachi entered the bathroom with a smile, holding up the brochure and pointing to a picture of a small summer festival. "This looks like fun and it's only going on today and tomorrow."

"That sounds good. Should we go in kimonos?" She stepped into the shower, immediately enjoying the feeling of soothing hot water on her body.

"I suppose we could go in formal wear… It would make things more fun I suppose," the male raised his voice slightly so Ameji could hear him over the running water.

"Alright. Are you going to take a shower after too?"

"Yes."

She peered at him, pulling the curtain back slightly. "You aren't joining me yet, so please get out and wait for your turn then."

Itachi chuckled and left, only returning once to put his wife's clothes on the counter. He was actually looking forward to going to a summer festival. He normally didn't get to attend things like that when he was younger; now he was free to do fun things and drag Amejisuto along with him, not that she would mind... Probably… He got on to thinking about different things they could do. Soon, many thoughts of visiting other countries for fun instead of missions, attending several festivals in Konoha, actually having more friends instead of acquaintances and other things ran through his head.

"I'm an adult and yet my life is just starting," he mumbled.

"Hey, it's your turn," the woman from his thoughts appeared, fully dressed in the light purple kimono he had brought to her. It was kind of plain and lacking any designs, but it was beautiful anyways. Itachi looked at a nearby clock; he had been lost in thoughts for a good ten minutes.

"Oh, ok. I'll be quick."

* * *

The festival was delightful to both eyes and ears. The stands and paths were decorated beautifully with colorful lanterns, odd knickknacks and different types of food. Almost everyone who attended were also dressed traditionally, making the streets even more filled with colour. There was also festive music that was loud but was still background noise, making the event more energized. It was late afternoon, but people were just arriving, hoping to stay long enough to see the lanterns lit and fireworks go off.

It was an easygoing atmosphere. Itachi and Amejisuto fit in quite nicely, enjoying the assortments of games, foods and merchandise. They could sense no danger at all in that town, and were able to let their guards down, which was rare, being shinobi and all.

"Look at this!" Itachi pointed to a tank with a bunch of fish. "We should scoop some fish."

Ameji smiled at her husband's enthusiasm and sense of wonder at the whole event. "We should hold off on getting pets for a while. Fish aren't hard to take care of, but if we're on a mission for a long time, we can't take care of them and all of our friends are forgetful when it comes to small things like this."

"I guess you're right," Itachi sighed.

"You can't try any longer. You had five minutes, and you haven't caught a single thing," a voice distracted the couple from their conversation. They looked over and spotted a woman and a little girl.

"But I really want one," the girl clung on to the woman's yellow kimono. "Please let me try some more!"

" _No_ , Kamiko. It's time to go home," the woman grabbed the girl's hand and started dragging her away.

"Poor girl," Ameji looked to where her husband stood just a few minutes ago. "What? Where did he go?"

"Excuse me, but do you want _my_ fish?" She heard his voice and saw him crouched down, offering a bag of water with three fish in it to the girl.

"Are you some creep or something?" The woman glared at the Uchiha.

The brunette rushed over to the three, slightly worried that Itachi would be kicked or something. "Gomennasai, my husband is just trying to be nice," she bowed.

"We can't take care of these, so will you please take care of them for me?" Itachi asked the girl.

"Can I?" She looked up at her mother, who glanced at the couple.

"Alright. If these nice people are offering, then you should accept them," she nodded. "Arigato-"

"I'm Uchiha Itachi, and this is Uchiha Amejisuto," the man smiled kindly.

"Wait, you mean the famous shinobi couple from Konoha who just got married like, yesterday?"

"Yes," Ameji answered.

"I'm Takiro Matsumi and this is Takiro Kamiko," she bowed. "Arigato Uchiha-san."

"Arigato!" Kamiko stared excitedly at her fish.

"We have to leave now so, goodbye," Matsumi waved, leaving with her daughter.

Itachi and Ameji watched them leave. "Well, that was nice of you," the woman broke the silence between them.

"It was a win-win. Besides, that little girl seemed really desperate to have a fish."

"Yah," the brunette looked around and settled her eyes on the food stands. "Hey, are you hungry?"

* * *

Muffled laughter and excited whispers filled the halls of the hotel as the newlyweds chatted about the festival on the way to their room.

"And those fireworks! I mean, _wow_! I never thought that something that something that colourful and explosive could be created other than with ninjutsu," Itachi's eyes lit up, recalling the amazing lights.

"I can't believe the great Itachi has never seen fireworks before or even gone to a festival until now," Ameji shook her head. "Your childhood was duller than I thought. At least Sasuke-kun saw those kinds of things with Team Kakashi."

"He never really told us what went on with that team… I suppose if he did, Tousan would've pulled him out of that group, since he believes that honorable shinobi aren't supposed to have fun."

"Yah, he's weird," they reached their room and both fell straight onto the bed. "I'm so tired."

"Me too," Itachi yawned.

They got up, groaning in protest, and shed their clothes, changed into comfortable sleepwear and sat on the bed again, blinking sleepily and occasionally yawning.

"Perhaps we should to sleep go," Amejisuto suggested.

"To sleep go?"

"Shut up."

"Yup. We need to sleep go."


	3. Chapter 3

"Welcome baaaack!"

The newlyweds were immediately surrounded by their friends right as they walked through the Konoha gates. It had already been a week away from home and they were somewhat tired and ready to settle down into the home they picked out.

They looked at each other and sighed, knowing they wouldn't get to make their way home without being forced to play 20 questions with each individual in the crowd that surrounded them.

"So how was it?" (Sasuke)

"Was there anything awesome going on where you were?" (Naruto)

"How was your first week of being officially married?" (Sakura)

"Did you guys stay in a hotel?" (Ino)

"I heard there was a festival!" (Lee)

"I'm surprised you look perfectly fine." (Kakashi)

"Did you guys consummate the marriage?" (Sai)

Everyone stopped and looked at the ANBU member. "Well probably, but that's kinda rude to ask," Sakura glared before punching him.

"ANYWAYS," Sasuke said, changing the subject. "Do you guys need help moving or is everything all set?"

"I have a few more things at my Kaa-san's house that I need but it's easy enough for me to do it alone," Ameji smiled, "But thanks anyways."

Naruto leaned in close to Itachi. "So do you feel trapped yet?"

" _Excuse_ me?!" The brunette turned sharply towards him, her purple eyes blazing slightly. "Why would he feel trapped Naruto? Are you implying that I forced him into this or that I'm a bad wife already!?"

"N-no... I was just joking Ame-chan..." the blond mumbled, looking down to avoid his friend's eyes.

"Well technically you guys would've been forced anyways by our parents but," Sasuke shrugged, "let's ignore that."

A semi-awkward silence followed before Kakashi got fed up with just standing there. "I have a mission that I had to start a few hours ago, so I'm off. See ya!" He walked away into the forest casually with hands in his pockets.

"Wait up! You're our team leader for this!" Ino and Lee ran after him leaving the rest of the group behind.

"I swear he just doesn't care about anything at all," Sakura laughed. "While you guys were gone for months, he suggested to all of us that I should swim naked with him and some walrus and then heal him with love if anyone beat him up."

"No way. Why didn't you tell us before?" Amejisuto laughed.

"It just didn't come up I guess," the medic giggled at the memory.

"If you think that's funny, this one time, we were on a mission and there was a bunch of ducks flying over us and one tried to mate with Sasuke's hair," Naruto pointed at his boyfriend for a few moments before landing on the ground, laughing at the memory until he cried.

Even Itachi chuckled slightly at the tale, earning a betrayed look from his brother. "You have to admit the only difference between the appearance of a duck and your hair is the colour," he smirked.

"Oh and remember the time Sasuke-kun thought a garbage bag hanging from a tree branch was an enemy? I didn't know he could activate his chidori so quickly," Sakura grinned.

"It was dark and we were all paranoid," the subject of their teasing started turning red from embarrassment.

"And that one time Sasuke attacked a skunk was kinda scary because it was so mad..."

* * *

"Alright! The last things have been teleported to our new home so it's time for us to go sleep," the new Uchiha smiled, putting one hand on her hip and the other was raised, clenched with determination. "We well now have normal married shinobi lives!"

"Let's pray neither of us get killed," Itachi put his hand on her shoulder. They soon left the Ishi district after saying goodbye to whatever relatives popped up, and eventually ended up back in the Uchiha community.

Once they arrived, the whole clan was gathered together near the front gates, awaiting them with smirks/smiles planted on their faces. A few looked annoyed (this _is_ the Uchiha clan after all) but it was mainly from being dragged out of their homes by the leader's youngest son, who was standing in front of the crowd with his parents.

"Oh, I almost forgot about this part," Itachi mumbled.

"What's happening," Ameji looked around, stepping back slightly as the large group of people moved to surround her.

"A proper Uchiha orientation that they do when people marry into the clan," Sasuke was the first to reach her.

"We insert a small amount of every individual's chakra into you so people, especially the clansmen of animal clans like the Inuzuka clan, can sense that you're an Uchiha," Mikoto chimed in with a kind smile, reaching out to her. "Itachi most likely did that to you already, but just in case, he should do it again."

"Hold out your non-dominant arm," Itachi instructed. Amejisuto did as told, and he was the first to reach out, visibly gather chakra on his thumb, and press the finger into her wrist. She felt a cold surge of energy flow into her chakra stream and mix with her own. There was soon a lineup in front of her with Sasuke at the front, followed by Mikoto, Fugaku, the old couple who ran the bakery, some cousins and a lot of other people that the former Ishi was embarrassed to encounter since she forgot most of their names.

After what seemed like a day, though in reality it was only under an hour, she was finally allowed to put her arm down. "I feel dizzy," she groaned, holding her head.

"Well you did just get like 50 new types of chakra in you so it's understandable," Sasuke smirked.

"You guys should go home now. You'll need some rest to let your body adjust to new energy," Mikoto pushed the two lightly toward the gate, and the rest of the clan followed behind.

Once they got to their new home, Itachi had to catch his wife as she fell backwards from dizziness and exhaustion, and carried her to their room where they prepared to get some rest and lay in bed for the rest of the day.

* * *

"It's time to start heading towards Konoha," Madara announced, grabbing the attention from the remaining Akatsuki members.

"Do you think we'll be able to destroy it all on our own? Shouldn't we get a bit more help?" Konan asked.

"If we needed more help, we would've gathered people up in these past few months. We can rely primarily on the six paths of Pain," the leader replied.

"Zetsu, are you positive they aren't going anywhere?" Pain asked the plant-man.

"The Uchiha's just transferred some of their chakra into the female and the results are her being dizzy and almost unconscious. Tomorrow or the day after will not have them moving around too much," the odd creature replied.

"Good. Then it's settled: two days from now, we will attack!" The Uchiha announced.

"Why not attack tomorrow? Amejisuto will be immobile, so wouldn't it be easier to attack then?" Pain questioned.

"That makes it boring, since it would be less of an already-easy challenge," Madara smirked, his visible sharingan burning with amusement and eagerness to finally destroy the village he hated the most. Konohagakure.


	4. Chapter 4

"If you'll excuse us, we'll be on our way now," Kakashi, Ino and Lee waved goodbye to the Kazekage, having completed their mission. As they walked towards the entrance/exit of Sunagakure, the leader of the mission looked up at the sky and narrowed his eye. "Something doesn't feel quite right," he stopped in the middle of the bustling streets.

"Kakashi-sensei, what's the big deal," Ino looked around her suspiciously, worried her senses were off and she would be scolded for not noticing enemy ninja or something.

The copy-nin stared at the clouds for a few moments before shaking his head to snap out of it. "I guess I might be getting paranoid or something. It's nothing," he said. "Come on, after three days of travelling to get here for a two-hour mission, the exhaustion is probably just catching up to us, so we should move on now and try to get home as soon as possible."

"Right!" Lee clenched his fist and threw it in the air. "Onward!"

"I must be surrounded by bakas," Ino mumbled. "But then again, they are boys…"

Kakashi grinned at the two as they walked, one marching like a soldier and the other slouching like an annoyed teenager.

As they left the village, he peered up at the sky again, getting the same feeling of worry. The wind whipped around them ominously. _'Something is definitely wrong.'_

* * *

"Ok so you know the pig right? The one called Tonton?" A blond Konoha guard nudged his friend.

"Yes, I know of Tonton. Everyone does, Toroku. The ones that don't are idiots since it's like our mascot or something now," the other guard sighed.

"No need to be mean, Koyu," the first guard pouted playfully. "But anyways, I heard that the pearls it wears are fake and the real ones are in some secret vault."

"You two have run out of good gossip, haven't you," another guard joined them in the small lookout cabin they were in, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, hey Suzu-kun," they greeted.

The man walked up to the two and crouched next to them. "If you want some real gossip, I have some good stuff."

"Awesome! Spill it," Toroku beamed, his eyes sparkling.

"I heard the reason that Amejisuto and Itachi Uchiha were gone for so long were because they were captured by the Akatsuki," Suzuno whispered.

Light flooded into the small cabin. "Those rumours are the truth," the guards turned quickly with kunai in their hands and stared into the purple-ringed eyes of a man with several piercings. "And now we're back to kill them."

"Koyu! Suzu-kun! Go alert the village that the Akatsuki have come!" Toroku ran at the intruder, launching weapons at him and getting ready to distract the enemy long enough for his best friend and comrade to get help.

Unfortunately, things didn't go as he planned and the last thing he saw before things went dark was his companions lying on the floor, bleeding and not breathing.

"Don't worry, shinobi of Konoha, they'll get the message loud and clear," the bluenette entered the cabin, looking at the dead bodies. She then turned to her companion. "Which body will you use to infiltrate the village?"

They walked out of the cabin and toward the village walls while five other bodies appeared behind them. "I think this one will work just fine," the main body floated upwards to the top of the wall, where he could sense the protective barrier. "Almighty push!" He yelled. A force field bubble surrounded him and pushed outwards, making the barrier break.

Instantly, guards started running to the infiltrated area but they were no match for the seven beings that jumped into Konoha. Soon, they were useless as the Akatsuki members ran past them. The streets were soon filled with screaming civilians, injured shinobi, a few dead shinobi and a lot of blood.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama! There's an emergency!" Shizune burst into the Hokage's office to see the blonde already up and ready to run out.

"I know, Shizune! Let's go! I have to organise a small medic team for those who are injured and send out the strongest forces we have. Also, send out a letter to the other Kage, they might be able to bring help," she ordered as she ran through the halls of the mansion to get to the roof.

"But Tsunade-sama, they are different villages that might take advantage of our weakness! We can't call on them," the assistant argued.

"The Akatsuki are a common enemy that everyone is against. We agreed at the last Kage meeting that we would rather start a war with them than hand anyone over, even," the woman's eyes grew wide and she stopped in her tracks. "Amejisuto-chan and Itachi-kun," she gasped.

"What about them?"

The Hokage turned to Shizune. "They must be after them primarily! And Ameji-chan is pretty much bedridden since she has gained so many different chakras. Itachi-kun is no doubt taking care of her." They resumed running and soon reached the roof.

"Shouldn't we worry about the village and just let those two go? The Akatsuki might also be after Naruto-kun and could destroy everyone here!"

"No shinobi gets left behind in Konohagakure. This is the hidden village known for its sense of loyalty to comrades. Shizune, go to the message tower and get help!"

The assistant scurried away and Tsunade looked over the edge of the mansion into the streets of her village. Already, she saw so much destruction. There were a few fires, many stray bodies, destroyed buildings and six enemies.

"Strange, I thought I sensed seven," she mumbled.

"You were right, Hokage of Konohagakure," she whipped around and came face to face with the primary Pain.

"Get out of my village," she growled, getting into a fighting stance.

The man grinned wickedly. "Not until we get your pair of Uchiha's and the Jinchuriki."

"Give up. I will not allow you to get to them," her eyes narrowed, trying to find his weakest spot. _'Wait, his entire being seems… Cold… I can't sense any blood movement or a heartbeat,'_ she gasped. "You aren't even a living being."

"Oh, this body might not be, but I'm quite real," he looked over at the destruction the others were causing. "By the way, I don't sense the Jinchuriki. Where might he be?"

"I will never tell you where Naruto-kun is," she hissed.

"Hm. Too bad. Out of respect for you and Jiraiya-sensei, I will not kill you. Yet."

"Jiraiya-sensei?" Tsunade stared at the man for a while before it clicked in her mind. "But… You can't be…"

* * *

A loud crash sounded throughout the home of Itachi and Amejisuto, making them look over at the closed window in their kitchen. "I wonder what's going on," Itachi moved toward the door.

"Maybe someone's throwing a loud party. I blame Naruto-kun," Ameji smiled, shaking her head. "I swear, he's too energetic. Maybe he was playing a prank on Sasuke-kun."

The raven moved back to his cutting board with a knife and half-chopped vegetables laying on it. "I wouldn't be surprised. By the way, are you feeling any better?"

The ex-Ishi glared playfully. "You treat me as if I'm an injured puppy. I'm fine! I feel like I could even take on the Akatsuki!"

"Well thankfully they're all dead so you can't fight them."

"Yah," Ameji stared sadly at the counter, thinking about Deidara. She was glad that he took everyone out, but it was tragic that in order to do that he had to sacrifice himself. She also kind of missed Kisame and Hidan's weird jokes. She quickly shook her head, forcing away the thoughts. _'I shouldn't be wishing that they were still alive, should I…'_

She watched Itachi put the vegetables and olive oil in a pan and take out two bowls, scooping rice into them and eventually putting the fried veggies on top. "This is an old technique my parents taught me," he started, pouring tea and placing the food and tea on the table. "I've mainly been cooking meals for you that would boost your strength. It's mainly the spices that are the magical ingredient and the tea helps heal pretty much any ailment. We give it to newlywed Uchiha's all the time since it helps with the chakra absorption side effects."

"Well its working miracles," his wife joked, taking a bite. "And it tastes like a miracle too."

Another loud bang startled them. Amejisuto shrugged and went back to her meal. Itachi stared sadly at his spouse. _'You aren't fully healed yet, I see. You can't sense the familiar overpowering chakra that held us under control for months.'_

* * *

"Hey kid, I think it's time to go back to the village," Jiraiya glanced over at Naruto.

"But I'm so comfy," the blond groaned, squirming in protest.

"Stop moving, brat. You're making me itchy," a loud voice bellowed across the field.

"You should take it as a compliment that he finds you comfortable, Gamabunta," Jiraiya laughed.

"That boy can sleep anywhere. Soon my back won't be one of the options; I'll kick him every time he dozes off."

"Shut your trap, old toad. I'll sleep on you whenever I want," the jinchuriki mumbled sleepily. The gigantic toad hopped up on its back legs, making the two shinobi fall off a long way.

"I believe it would be a good time to go back to Konoha, don't you?" asked the sage.

"Yah, do it quickly before we hit the ground and break into a billion pieces," Naruto nodded.

They quickly disappeared, leaving Gamabunta to chuckle. "Those idiots."

"Gamabunta-kun," Fukasaku appeared on top of him. "Ojiji-sama is calling for all the higher up toads to go to him right away," he informed before vanishing to tell the other high-ups.

"What does that old toad want now," the large toad hopped off.

* * *

"You all must… Prepare…." The old toad wheezed, staring somewhat creepily at the ceiling.

"Prepare for what?" One of the gathered creatures asked.

"Prepare? What are you preparing for?" The elder looked at him.

"You told us to prepare for something, Ojiji-sama, but we need to know what for," Fukasaku spoke up, knowing that was the only way to get it out of the old toad quickly.

"Right… You must all prepare… To be summoned…. Into an intense battle…"

"Intense battle?" Gamabunta repeated confused. "There's been nothing big recently that I know of."

"I… See… I see many deaths yet none die," he continued.

"He's gone nuts," another toad mumbled.

"Now hold on. His predictions are crazy a lot, but they always turn out true," Fukasaku defended.

"He's right," the gigantic toad agreed.

"You will be summoned soon…. Go get your weapons and…. Prepare your best jutsus."

The toads nodded and hopped away to prepare for some battle they knew nothing about. They couldn't help but wonder; what kind of battle would cause the elder to call them urgently?

* * *

"Sakura! Go round up some medics and volunteers to bring the injured to the hospital," Shizune ordered as she ran past the skilled girl.

"Hai!" The pinkette ran off.

"Tsunade-sama must be crazy to ask for all the other villages' help, but I'll follow her every order," she made her way to the message tower. Once she got there, she gasped in horror at the sight of the dead messengers and injured or dead birds. "There has to be a few birds that would make it," she scanned the cages and moved them around, finally finding one small bird that seemed alright. She then found a tiny piece of paper and wrote down a message:

 ** _The Akatsuki are here! Please send strong forces to help. We're losing badly._**

Soon, the bird was flying off unnoticed towards Sunagakure with the message attached to its leg.

A shadow fell over the Hokage's assistant and she turned around to see one of the intruders perched on a window. "Do you happen to know where the Jinchuriki is?"

"No, I don't," she lied, taking a kunai out. Before she could realise what happened, the man got behind her and placed its hand on her head.

"Liar."

Soon, Shizune's soul was ripped out of her body and the man went through her memory. "Oh, Mount Myōboku. Alright, we'll go after the Uchiha's first."


	5. Chapter 5

Itachi could feel the overpowering presences of the Akatsuki slowly circling around the Uchiha district. Soon, he could hear the battle cries of his clan. The slightly panicked features etched into his face instantly became noticeable to his wife, who knew that if he looked that way, something _really_ bad was about to happen.

"What is it," she whispered, stealing his attention. "I'm not stupid. I can tell something's wrong."

The man sighed, knowing there was no way out of it, and that if there was a way, it still wouldn't be the best choice. "The Akatsuki are in the village," he replied. "More specifically, they're at the Uchiha gates."

Amejisuto jumped out of her chair and ran to the bedroom. "Why didn't you mention anything sooner?!" She yelled while changing quickly into her battle outfit. "Get in here and get ready to fight. We're not letting the Akatsuki win!"

"Are you not surprised they somehow survived?" Itachi joined her in the quick pace of preparing for a battle.

"Well there are a lot of emotions swirling around in my head that I would probably prefer to deal with after we win," she turned and glared at him. "And just to let you know, you're in the doghouse tonight, mister. You should know better than to keep things from me, especially that the _Akatsuki_ are alive and _attacking our village_!"

"Well there was no way I would let you fight them in your condition if you didn't have to find out about them. I still don't want you to fight."

"You can't stop me," she strapped on her kunai pouch. "Besides, I'm already weaponised."

"But-"

"Aniki! Ameji-chan!" Sasuke burst through the door. "The Akatsuki are at the Uchiha district gates!"

Itachi turned to his brother. "How many are gathered?"

"Four."

"There are seven enemies in the village. Do you know where the other three are?"

 ** _CRASH!_**

"We haven't noticed since we're fighting the enemies that are _at our gates_ ," Sasuke rolled his eyes before running out of the house to help the rest of the clan hold them back.

Itachi looked over at his wife, who was shoving as many summoning scrolls and weapons she could into her Jonin vest. "Are you going to summon Kana-san?" He inquired. Kana was a large ninja panther-like cat that she had received and learned to summon in the months of their return and only had for occasional practise.

"Hai. I think this is a good time to, since she can share some of her feline traits with me and I will be able to fight better. Her abilities shared with me would probably also give me the extra boost I need," she replied. Once she was done equipping, she grabbed his hand and they ran outside to see a large summoned dog with two heads crashing through the gate with an orange-haired being riding it. Three others followed the path of destruction, entering the Uchiha district. The clan was ready behind the gates and attacked immediately.

Amejisuto took out a summoning scroll and bit her thumb, smearing the blood across the paper. "Summon!" She called, alerting the Akatsuki to her whereabouts. The odd hound charged at them, but the poof of smoke beat it and a paw lashed out at one of its heads quickly. The sharp claws coming out of it were hard for the dog to ignore, and it howled its pain to the sky before halting.

The smoke cleared and a large black cat was visible with Amejisuto riding it. It was a bit smaller than the dog, but its claws were much more powerful. "So you called me to fight a canine. Interesting," Kana grinned, loving the challenge. "And it seems like a very unintelligent creature too. Well, it _is_ a dog." The other beast growled, leading Kana to laugh and swipe at him again. "Pitiful thing can't even talk. Even Kakashi-san's dogs are better."

"Kana-chan, can you please bond our chakra? I'm not doing so well sense-wise and I'm weak today," Ameji asked.

"Of course," the cat purred, letting her chakra flow around her summoner's body to temporarily bond their powers.

Itachi stood guarding his wife and the animal. One of the enemies charged at him, the one without hair, engaging in weapon combat, while another ran at the duo that had another few seconds before they could function properly. "Sasuke! Guard them!" He called. The other Uchiha stopped the second enemy, keeping his distance while throwing fire balls at him.

"You won't get through me!" Sasuke yelled, quickly forming hand seals and blowing an even larger ball of fire at the target. He was surprised to see the enemy appear just a few meters in front of him; the fire ball was absorbed.

"I won't have to get through you. I can just kill you," the enemy smirked, reaching his hand out to the point where he was almost touching his opponent. Sasuke could feel his chakra being ripped from his body and fell on his knees from the sudden dizziness.

"What are you doing?" He gasped.

"I am stealing your chakra. You are powerless to stop me."

The Uchiha's eyes started to close, and his body slowly sank to the ground, almost lifeless.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A loud screech rang throughout the community and both sides of the battle turned to its source. Their eyes were met with the sight of Amejisuto standing on Kana. Surrounding her body was a coat of silver chakra. If the onlookers didn't know better, they would assume she was a jinchuriki.

Her eyes changed from purple to black, a tail grew on her lower back, her ears grew pointy and whiskers slowly formed on her face. "Let's destroy them, Kana," she growled in a femininely demonic voice. "They're killing my family."

"Yes, Amejisuto-sama," the feline narrowed her eyes and pounced towards the one that could absorb chakra. She didn't forget the disturbing dog though; Kana focused some chakra on sharpening some of her fur and launching it into the canine's eye, distracting it and its summoner.

"You're no match for me, little kitty," the enemy standing over Sasuke laughed. "If you come close enough, I'll steal your chakra and you'll be powerless."

The cat bent down to the man's level and hissed, almost blowing him away. "You can try, but you can't win."

The man reached his hand out in an idiotic move and tried to touch Kana's nose. A flash of light later, he watched his arm drop onto the ground, not attached to his body any more.

"Try that again, I dare you," Ameji called from her summoned animal's head. He wasn't too afraid, smirking and thinking to himself that there was no way he would fall for that again. Like a little kid thinking he wouldn't get in trouble twice, he stupidly put his other hand out, only to get it shot off.

He narrowed his eyes in surprise, looking up at the kunoichi. "What did you use for this? I saw no weapons."

"That is none of your concern," the ex-Ishi glared. "Now you die."

Another flash of light left the enemy on the ground, blood pooling around him. Itachi looked up at his wife in wonder and amazement. _'No wonder she refused to use all her jutsu against me. This chakra and air manipulation is deadly.'_

The blue haired woman appeared in front of the large feline, flying with wings made of paper. "Ishi – sorry, Uchiha Amejisuto, you and your husband must come with us."

"Never!" Ameji screeched. Her ands flew into different jutsu formations and a large group of summoned shadow clones appeared throughout the area, all launching at Konan at the same time with kunai. While the akatsuki member fought them off, Kana raised her paw and tried to swat at her as if she was a fly.

The woman dodged and sent several origami shuriken towards the rest of the clones, making them disappear in a puff of smoke. "Enough. You come with us, or your whole village gets destroyed. I know you could sense Pain-sama's chakra when you were with us. That was a small fraction of what he really has," she pointed to the bloody body of her comrade that was now being pulled into the mouth of a weird statue, guarded by another orange haired man with piercings.

 _'Damn, she was just distracting us from that,'_ the brunette cursed in her mind. The statue spat the other man out, and to everyone's shock, he was alive again.

"I will never come with you, Konan-san," Ameji said, somewhat sadly. "It was fun to have a few members like a family, but it took down lives of other people and used it to your advantage. I don't agree with that."

"But isn't that just what any ninja village does? There are assassination missions, and you all follow the orders blindly, not caring about anyone other than your own village. Isn't it the same as what the Akatsuki does?"

"You murder people to gain power. That's the major difference," Itachi intervened.

"Fine. You have made your choice, now you and your whole village must pay the price for your foolishness." Konan flew higher, sending paper needles towards Kana's eyes, and even longer paper spikes, trying to hit the Uchiha clan members. Half of them were battling the revived Akatsuki member, and the other half were going after the member that could bring people back to life.

The dog finally got the scratchy fur out of his eyes and launched itself at Kana, only to have the cat turn and leave deep cuts in his throat while trying to whack Konan away with her tail. While the bluenette dodged the furiously wagging tail, Amejisuto ran up the distraction and came face to face with her enemy.

"You know, I kind of missed being there with you guys," she said with slight tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I especially liked how kind you were considering we were your enemy. Sure, it was controlled, but for a while, I thought I had the big and odd family I always wanted."

"Then come back," Konan whispered, reluctant to harm the brunette up close. She had grown a soft spot for her, and it had been evident even to the leaders, with her trying to postpone attacks and all. When it was long distance attacks, she felt slightly more at peace knowing it could be counted as collateral if she sent a lot of paper weapons. But up close, she just simply couldn't do it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Ameji cried softly. "And I can't kill you. Please, just leave the village. Leave all these innocent people alone."

"That is something I cannot do," the enemy replied. "But I don't want to fight you or Itachi-kun. I can go back to Pain, but I can't show that I couldn't bring myself to harm you by asking him to pull back. Madara-sama would surely kill me."

"Alright, please make your escape, Konan-san, for even if we did fight, in my state, I might accidentally kill you."

Konan nodded, turning and flying away as if she had been running from an invisible attack. Itachi looked up with a questioning look, but noticing his wife trying to hide her tears, he understood. He decided to help her and her cat, attacking the feet of the large dog with a long blade, slicing deep cuts into the ankles.

The canine was already close to death; the bleeding wounds in its neck were simply too much for its great chakra to heal. It fell as Itachi sliced through its tendons, slowly on its way to death. Its rider scowled in fury, gathering chakra to summon another animal. Before that could happen, a lightning bolt tore through the heart of the enemy, killing her instantly.

"Just don't let the resurrection guy near her," Amejisuto and Itachi looked over at Sasuke, who had blood flowing from the corners of his mouth, evidence that he had used up the last of his chakra.

"Sasuke!" Itachi yelled, going to his brother's side.

It was too late.

"Let's honour his last wish," the brunette called from her animal, trying to keep back any evidence of emotional pain. "Let's destroy that guy."

By now, they realised that shinobi from different parts of the village were now there to help the Uchiha clan battle the two stronger of the orange-haired Akatsuki.

Suddenly, Itachi saw one of them making hand seals for an escape. "Don't let them get away!" He ordered. As the rest of the shinobi realised what the enemy was going to do, they already had disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving the Uchiha clan district alone.

* * *

"After all he did for you, you join an evil organization and try to kill members of his village?!" Tsunade yelled at the pierced man. "That's shameful."

"We didn't join this organization. We created it," Pain replied calmly.

"That's even worse!"

"It didn't start out evil. We tried to help people. Well, until Yahiko was killed," he got up from leaning on the railing of the rooftop. "Konan was devastated, half of our little army dropped out, and I was left to take leadership, though I was not fit to be leader. I had no skills in the matter."

"Why are you telling me all this?" The Hokage glared, looking out into the village, where smoke poured out of buildings and the number of piles of rubble were increasing.

"I'm teaching you the lesson about pain. Jiraiya-sensei was hell bent on finding a way to peace. I have discovered that the only way to that is if everyone experienced an intense amount of pain; only then will they connect."

"That's an idiotic way of thinking and you should know that!"

"It's definitely not what I taught him." Both Tsunade and Pain looked over, surprised to see Jiraiya standing across the roof. "Now which one are you? You say that Yahiko died, yet you look like him," the toad sage walked closer, narrowing his eyes to study the enemy. "You do have the rinnigan though. There is the possibility of you changing hair colours and styles to fit the image of your best friend."

"I have not," Pain glared.

The albino looked over the edge, observing the chaos. "I would say, according to the little dots of orange, black and red, you are just using dead bodies. Even the one we're talking to."


	6. Chapter 6

"Idiot! Even I knew that just by taking a look at him!" Tsunade slugged her old teammate over the head.

"Why didn't you tell me before I made that whole observant speech about hair colour and stuff then?!" Jiraiya held the back of his throbbing head.

"You're an elite ninja, you should've noticed right away. Sure, the ones who are fighting them might not notice in the heat of the battle, but he's just standing there! Really, Jiraiya! I thought you were better than this!"

"I'm at least better than being a slug queen!" He shot back.

"I feel like I just walked into a drama," Pain sighed.

"So. You're Nagato," Jiraiya shook his head. "I thought you would've been the last person to turn bad."

"When I was young, that was the case. Konan and I have seen the true pain of this world, and we are set on making peace through pain."

"Yah, well good luck with that," Tsunade glanced behind her and saw a dot of black, red and blue flying towards them. Speak of the she-devil…

"How is the attack on the Uchiha's?" Pain inquired as his partner landed.

"Amejisuto-chan has bonded with a powerful summoned feline and easily wiped out one of your paths," the bluenette reported. "He got revived but Uchiha Sasuke died using the last of his chakra to kill the animal summons path. There were only three other casualties."

Tsunade and Jiraiya were relieved but saddened at the loss of even four shinobi. Pain scowled. "I take it your mission on retrieving the two Uchiha failed?"

"Yes," Konan looked down. "Even the remaining two paths had to flee. Shinobi from all over the village went to help, and they were greatly outnumbered, even with their skills."

"That leaves one other thing then," the pierced man narrowed his eyes. "If we capture the jinchuriki, they will go after us."

"No! Naruto is _not_ going to be captured!" The hokage yelled, charging forward, gathering chakra in her hands. She narrowly missed her targets as they flew up over the Hokage mansion.

"Too bad. I can sense his chakra; I will get him in no time."

* * *

"Sasuke… He's dead?!" Naruto yelled at Pain. "I don't believe it!"

"He used the last of his chakra fighting us off," the older man replied. "He died with one of my other bodies. I say it's a fair trade."

The jinchuriki's eyes started flickering, his pupils turning from their round shape to fox-like slits, his eyes turning red soon after. His whiskers darkened, his teeth grew longer, his nails sharpened, and a thick, bubbly coat of orange surrounded him, forming three tails.

Pain smirked; this would be easy. He just needed to use his almighty push and-

His eyes grew wide as one of the tails burst through him, quicker than he anticipated. That wasn't enough to kill him, but it was enough to slow him down quite a bit as he got repaired. He sent in his other paths, retreating to the background with the one that could bring people back to life. He couldn't just be swallowed by the statue like if that body was dead. No, he had to use the chakra from the statue to use the healing powers.

Meanwhile, Naruto was doing great as he quickly was able to dodge every attack that the paths threw at him, even knocking two out of three away. After a while, the ones that he killed got eaten by the strange looking device as the original Pain battled him, sending out his chakra in a bubble that pushed everything around him outward, then sucked everything in.

The blonde got more furious as time flew by. ' _They killed Sasuke! They deserve to have the same done to them,'_ he growled to himself. He was getting more and more irritated that Pain kept dodging his attacks. Neither of them were getting anywhere. _'I have to do this, no matter what. Even if I destroy him mercilessly. He deserves it though for killing Sasuke!'_

Onlookers watched in horror as the three tail's cloak turned a deeper red, covering the beloved blond in what looked like blood.

Three tails turned to four.

Bones started forming on the outside of the cloak.

Four turned to six.

Pain knew he was in trouble. He surged his chakra through the ground around the attacking ninja, barely dodging his attacks with his almighty push defense, and made a large expanse of the earth underneath Naruto start rising and closing into a ball high in the air.

Six tails turned to eight.

The ball was almost closed and Pain could barely see the inside, though he could hear horrible screeching.

Eight tails turned to nine.

There was silence.

The Akatsuki member looked on with relief, trying to plan out how to capture the nine-tails without getting pulverized. Never before had he faced such a challenging opponent, and he was genuinely scared for his life, even from the true body he was in. If he was found, he would be killed.

A terrible roar echoed from inside the earth dome, and a large explosion revealed that the jinchuriki had managed to open a hole in the thick crust of his prison.

He landed on the ground in front of the paths of Pain, growling and snarling, before launching his tails at them.

They couldn't escape. They were obliterated.

* * *

"Itachi-san, Ame-chan! Come quick! He's waking up!"

Sasuke stirred in his hospital bed, slowly opening his eyes and trying to adjust to the light. He could see three heads over him, staring at him with excitement and concern.

"Stop crowding around him. There are other patients that deserve your sympathy, you know."

The Uchiha glanced over at his pink haired teammate, who was standing nearby in her nurse uniform with her hands on her hips and her hair up.

"But Sakura-chaaann," Naruto whined as the kunoichi tried to shoo him away first. Sasuke noticed that the blond was heavily bandaged, and wondered why he was even out of his own bed.

Memories flashed back to the Akatsuki invasion, and he sat up quickly, hissing in pain from his sore muscles that would normally be strengthened by his chakra. _'Oh right, I used it all,'_ he thought. "How am I alive?" He ended up asking out loud.

He looked to the other side of his bed where his brother and sister-in-law were standing. "We only managed to fight off the intruders that came in the Uchiha district," Amejisuto said, oddly cheerful.

"Naruto-kun fought the other enemies and destroyed them. It turned out that they were only bodies being controlled by a man. The piercings were the transmitters," Itachi explained.

"He kinda went all nine-tails," Sakura glared at the jinchuriki. "It was a miracle that he changed back to normal before he destroyed the village."

Naruto looked down at the floor, smiling like there was some big secret going through his head. "Yah, it wasn't easy though. I almost let him run loose, but I got some sense back and changed to normal."

"And then what?" Sasuke asked, wanting to hear more.

"He found the man behind all the paths of Pain and talked some sense into him," Jiraiya suddenly appeared. "He was one of my old students, so it was easier to bring him back to the good side. The woman that was with him, Konan, turned to our side again too." A dark look crossed the toad sage's features. "Sadly, he gave his life to bring back everyone that died in the battle."

"Hello, Jiraiya-san," Itachi greeted.

"Itachi-kun," the older man smiled. He looked at everyone. "Don't mind me, I only came to see how my favorite apprentice was doing. I figured he would be here," his eyes twinkled with amusement as Naruto inched closer to Sasuke.

Sakura looked around the room and sighed. "Most of you should go now. There is generally a two visitors at a time rule." She glanced at Naruto. "If you want, you can stay in the empty bed. Most of the other patients have healed, so you can afford to switch rooms."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan," Naruto beamed his infamous smile, crawling into the neighboring bed before the pinkette could get a chance to tell him to rest.

"We should be going now," Itachi took the hand of his wife, making eye contact with all the others in the room. "We have a clan district to help fix."

"Good luck," Sasuke called as they left.

Jiraiya followed the two soon after, waving goodbye and leaving team 7 in the hospital room to chat. Eventually, a nurse popped her head in and got Sakura running to her next patient. Sasuke and Naruto chatted until night.

"I'm relieved that Pain didn't use his almighty push on the whole village," Naruto grimaced. "That was one of the things I kept thinking he could do. It would be terrible."

"Yah," Sasuke agreed, before exhaustion finally took both of them to sleep.

* * *

"Well, this was a waste of preparations," one frog croaked at another meeting of Mount Myoboku. "The battle was over before we could even get there."

"It's for the best," Gamabunta chimed in. "Did you really want to be part of a battle that fierce? We all saw it."

"For once, the old toad was wrong," another toad murmured.

"No… I was not…" The elder toad rasped. "There will… Be… Another…"

"Another huge battle that will kill a lot of humans and probably us too?" A younger toad spoke up.

"There… Are… Wars… There will always be… Wars…"

"Yah, as long as the humans are running the world," the first toad croaked silently.

"Are there going to be any wars in the near future?" Gamabunta asked loudly enough for the wise but confused old toad to hear.

"That, I do not… Know..."


	7. Chapter 7

Loud and cheerful humming could be heard through the kitchen windows and open door of the repaired Ishi-Uchiha home, making passerby clan members smile slightly, satisfied that with all the recent events, the clan leader's daughter-in-law was still very happy. Though the smell of burnt food made them walk faster.

Itachi poked his head in through the door and his smile faltered, wondering if he would be forced to eat whatever she was making. As if she could read his mind, she turned from her pots and pans and smirked, putting her free hand on her hip. "No, I'm not going to shove this down your throat."

He then remembered the telepathy they had evolved. He must have been thinking it pretty hard for her to have picked it up. "What are you making?" He asked, walking through the door.

"I'm trying to make ramen…" She trailed off, looking over at the boiling (burning) noodles and the frying (burning) vegetables and meat that would be put in it.

"Amejisuto, I'm sorry for saying this, but," Itachi took a deep breath. "Even Naruto-kun wouldn't eat this."

His wife looked at her food and sighed. "Well at least this time I didn't burn the water or almost set the house on fire."

"The house fire might still happen," the sharingan master replied, pointing at the burnt toppings that were now on fire.

"Oh no!" The brunette quickly shaped her hands into seals. "Fire extinguisher jutsu!"

Once the fire was out, Ameji turned around, ready to sulk. "You know, there is a better way to not set fire on food," Itachi said.

"Like what?"

"Stay away from microwaves, ovens, toasters, toaster ovens, stoves, barbeques and all other electronic cooking devices. You should try making things that don't require any of that, like cereal or…" he drifted off, thinking of what else could be made without using anything that could set the house on fire.

"Or?" The brunette repeated, hopeful that there would be something else she could try.

"You know what, just let me continue cooking our meals," Itachi chuckled. "Why do you want to cook so badly anyways?" He watched as his spouse looked down, blushing and shuffling her feet slightly. She mumbled something so quietly he couldn't hear her. "Pardon?"

"What kind of wife would I be if I couldn't cook something for my husband?" She lifted up her head, speaking louder. Itachi's eyes softened at her insecurity. He walked forward, putting his hand on her shoulder and bringing her in for a hug.

"The kind of wife whose strengths lie everywhere else," he spoke quietly enough for her to barely hear him. "The kind of wife that doesn't let anyone help her if she can do things on her own. The kind that would make it an honour for her husband to do at least one thing for her every day."

The Uchiha heir let go of his heiress, looking into her dark purple eyes. "I love you," he whispered as he leaned down to lightly kiss her. "Even if you can't cook." He straightened up, and the mood went from serious to light once more. "By the way, what's with the fire extinguisher jutsu?"

* * *

"Yamato-san! Can you please help with our home too?"

The Konoha shinobi smiled down at two little girls that were tugging on his jonin vest. "Of course," he replied. He was starting to get exhausted with all the repairs in the village that he had helped with; the Uchiha clan was almost done, now it was just a few more houses here and there.

"Amako, Mikaro, come here and stop bothering Yamato-san," a middle-aged brunette rushed over to her children, shooing them away from the busy ninja with a soft smile.

Yamato waited a few more minutes, trying to replenish his chakra quickly, and then went to see the little girls' home. It only had a few chunks blown off of the roof. An easy fix. He formed a few hand seals, making wood appear out of thin air and merge with the roof and some of the wall.

He sighed with relief that his duties were almost finished. Only three more quick fixes to go.

"Tsunade-sama!" He called out as he noticed the Hokage walking by.

"Oh, Yamato-kun," she stopped and smiled. "You've done a good job on the village. Is there anything you would want in return? Money? A favour?"

The man smiled and shook his head. "I'm just doing my duty to the village."

"Come on," the woman leaned closer. "There must be something."

"Well... If you're offering…"

* * *

"I called you all here for a team re-arrangement," Tsunade looked up at the shinobi who entered her office. Yamato was standing still, though excitement could be seen blazing in his dark eyes. Kakashi was in his usual bored pose, reading Jiraiya's masterpieces. Sakura stood next to him, still in her nurse uniform; she had been called from the hospital.

Naruto and Sasuke were almost connected at the hip; the blond looked nervous, while Sasuke looked more annoyed than anything. Amejisuto and Itachi were there also, with the older Uchiha trying to figure out why he was called in. He had never been a part of the large team 7 and the woman looking excited for whatever was coming…

There was one missing. "Has anyone seen Sai-kun?" the Hokage inquired.

"I'm here, Tsunade-sama," everyone looked at the open window as the late ninja stepped through. "Oh, I'm late? I thought Kakashi-san would be the last one here."

"I called him to be here three hours ago," the blonde smirked. "That gave him enough time."

"I _knew_ I was tricked," the copy nin flipped to the next page.

"So what team re-arranging do you want to do?" Sakura refocused the Hokage.

Tsunade watched Sai as he lined up with the others. "As you know, team Kakashi is huge. Most ninja teams have only four members, so I'm going to split you guys into teams Kakashi and Yamato."

"Why does Yamato-san have to be leader? I'm old enough and skilled enough to be a leader too!" Naruto interrupted.

"Shut up, baka. You aren't smart enough to be the leader," Sakura glared after punching her friend. "And besides, Yamato-san has experience on his side."

"She's right," the blonde sighed as Naruto continued grumbling. "Kakashi-kun, you will be the team leader of Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun as it was originally, Yamato-kun, you will lead Sai-kun, Amejisuto-chan and Itachi-kun."

"Excuse me, Hokage-sama, but I'm not interested in being in a normal ninja team," Itachi said, trying to be polite.

"I figured you wouldn't be," Tsunade smiled. "That's why your team is an ANBU team."

"WHAT?! No fair!" Naruto whined.

"You're too careless to be in ANBU," the Hokage glared. "Besides, you're still just a Chunin. Maybe you would pass the Jonin exam if you stopped thinking only with your heart."

She dismissed Team Kakashi, letting Team Yamato stay. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama," Yamato beamed.

"With all your hard work, you earned it."

"I'm not part of ANBU yet though…" Ameji spoke up.

"Your skills have proven you worthy of being an ANBU member. All you need to do is take the test. I know you'll do great," Tsunade assured.

"Itachi-kun is the youngest person ever to enter ANBU, and he's your mentor and husband. You'll do great," Yamato encouraged.

The brunette turned to her husband. His eyes said it all; the faith he had in her, the confidence that she would pass and the excitement of working together again.

"Besides, if you don't pass, we'll sneak you on those missions anyways," Sai put his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

Kunai flew towards a small group of shinobi, separating them for a few moments before they regrouped.

"Did someone set off traps?" The leader called back. A grouped 'no' rang from the other ninja.

"I hope the other groups are alright," a kunoichi said with worry in her voice before taking out a fan and blowing the rest of the weapons that were heading at them away.

"They'll be fine," the leader replied. "We're almost there, just hold on a bit longer."

A clearing was up ahead where they would land. It was the entrance to Konohagakure. They landed and rushed through, ready to attack. Instead, they frightened away random citizens and visitors. The leader looked around; the village was fine. Where were the Akatsuki?

"I think they must've fought them off without us, Gaara," the kunoichi sighed, putting her fan away.

"What a waste. We ran as fast as we could for two days to attack an enemy that was already driven off," a man with purple paint on his face complained, sending his Sasori puppet back to storage.

Just then, another group jumped out from the trees with kunai, swords and other weapons ready to attack just as they had been. They looked around in confusion and spotted their leader. "Gaara-sama, what's going on?" the leader of that group asked.

"They did fine without us," the redhead explained quickly.

"It's a good thing we only have one other group," Temari rolled her eyes as four more shinobi appeared.

"Did we miss something?" they asked.

"Come on, let's just go talk to the Hokage," Kankuro mumbled, walking through the gate and waving to the guards.

The rest of the Sunagakure shinobi followed, tiredness from not sleeping in two days was catching up to them now that their adrenaline was gone. "You might as well visit friends you've made here," Gaara dismissed them. "Or find a hotel. We're staying the night to rest."

Only Temari, Kankuro and Baki, their old team leader, stayed. They continued their journey to the Hokage mansion, running into Kakashi and his team who were on their way out. "Gaara!" Naruto ran forward and hugged his friend. "What brings you guys to Konoha?"

"We should tell Tsunade-san first," Temari said. "You guys should come with if you wanna hear our excuse."

"I'll let you in then," Kakashi led them into the building and through the halls, back to where his team had just left. He could hear the Hokage still talking to Team Yamato. He smiled lightly at hearing that the temporary member of his team a year ago was going into ANBU.

Gaara knocked on the door before entering. The ninja in the room turned and smiled, greeting the visitors. "What brings the Kazekage to Konoha?" Tsunade asked, leaning back in her chair. Team Yamato stood to the side, whispering lightly amongst themselves.

"You sent us an emergency letter asking for help to defeat the Akatsuki," Kankuro explained for his brother.

"A new one was never sent?!" The Hokage leaned forward quickly, slamming her hands on her desk. "SHIZUNE!"

Shizune rushed in with Tonton in her arms, bowing to her leader. "Yes, Tsunade-hime?"

"Would you care to explain to the Kazekage and his entourage why a letter was never sent to tell them the Akatsuki were defeated?" The woman's voice was quivering; she was ready to lash out.

"It wasn't?" the assistant looked alarmed. "I thought I told Jiraiya-san to write one since I was in the hospital."

Tsunade looked at her in alarm. "You expected an idiot like him to do something important like that?!" She turned her attention back to Gaara. "I apologise for my old teammate's incompetence."

The Kazekage nodded. "Is it alright if we stay the night? There are eight more than us here and we travelled with two days without rest."

"Stay as long as you need," the Hokage dipped her head. "Again, I apologise. I will give Jiraiya a… Talking to…" The visitors left, as well as Team Kakashi and Team Yamato, who were finally dismissed. The blonde turned to her assistant. "And if you'll excuse me, I have an idiot to kill."

...

Across the village at the bathhouse, an old perverted sannin looked up from the view of the women's bath as a cold shiver ran up his spine.

He paused for a moment before shrugging and going back to his 'research'.

* * *

"Madara-sama, we alone are all that's left of the Akatsuki," Zetsu popped out of the ground, showing White Zetsu speaking. "Are you going to give up?"

"We will recruit a new Akatsuki and make it greater than before," the man growled. "Besides, I have seven of the tailed beasts. I still have most of the ten-tails' power. Also, stop calling me by that name. No need for charades now that there's no one left."

"Alright," the white half spoke before the black half took over. "Without the eight and nine tails, this ten tails is useless. The bests are getting restless and will make their escape soon. What will you do then, _Obito_?"

"I'm not sure yet. I'll figure that out when the time comes."

"Well that time is coming pretty soon; I can sense the one tail starting to make his escape. Even your greatest jutsu is no match for seven beasts."

Obito spat at the ground. "Then I'll use the destruction and chaos when they escape as an opportunity to take over some shinobi lands. Now go! You're making me frustrated."

Zetsu sank into the ground, emerging in a nearby field. "That man is going to kill himself with all this," White Zetsu sighed.

"Won't miss him," Black Zetsu scoffed. "If he falls, it's his fault. We aren't going to be a part of that any more. Let's go."


	8. Epilogue

**Hi**

 **It is I**

 **This is the last chapter! Kinda an epilogue if you will. Thanks for sticking through it; believe it or not, this whole sequel got started in November. Yes, I know it's a long time compared to posting a chapter a week (and sometimes a month), but this one was kinda hard since I was going through a long stretch of trauma and writers block.**

 **Yes, I know it's a very short sequel,, but that's how it's always been. Also, a treat for you who followed me way back when, I'm touching up Lingering Madness (also probably renaming it something else) and then I'm going to post it again and I don't give a damn what my dad says because he's not allowed to have contact with me in any way. Police orders xD**

* * *

 _Ten years later_

Amejisuto looked out at her village, enjoying the warm summer breeze and the quietness of this spot. It was easily accessible, even to normal civilians, but no one really went up to the top of Naruto's stone head. They feared it was too new to be sturdy enough for sitting on. The Uchiha was grateful she had at least one peaceful place left where she wouldn't be bothered by clan duties.

Sure, her husband was the one that had to make the decisions and attend all the clan meetings, but she had to join in on a lot of them. She also had the job of representing the Uchiha clan during village meetings; that was one of the jobs for most Konoha clan leader's wives, so she saw her mother and sometimes even Sora at least once a month, since she was the next heir to the Ishi clan.

She would like to have visited them more, but duties as the Uchiha Clan leader's wife and as a mother took up most of her time; she rarely even went on missions any more. The missions she _did_ go on recently had involved escaped tailed beasts; they had escaped years ago, making her and Itachi excited since that meant there was no more Akatsuki to contain them.

Thankfully, no beast had caused too much damage and it was rare that someone died because of them. So far, five were caught and sealed in shinobi that were selected specifically to be jinchuriki by the five great nations. Sora had been best friends with one of them and gave reports regularly to the new Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki, since he automatically felt friendship toward anyone, especially fellow jinchuriki.

The brunette smiled, thinking about her friend. He had been appointed as the new Hokage after being gone for two years to train with the eight tailed beast's host, Killer Bee, on how to properly control the nine tails' power. A year ago, he returned to Konohagakure to find Tsunade wanting to step down and appoint him as the new leader. He was disappointed that he didn't get to go on as many field missions, but he was a good Hokage nonetheless. He had finally married Sasuke just a few months before.

Ameji giggled to herself at the thought of Sasuke. He turned into even more of a clean freak and she constantly got visits from him and listened to his tales of what he had to pick up from all over the house that day.

Sakura and Sai had gotten married only a year after Amejisuto and Itachi, to most people's surprise. They rarely even showed any signs of being together, and some even doubted they were even in love until they had their son. Sakura had been very relieved that he had black hair instead of pink.

Kakashi and Yamato rarely got to take their teams out any more; Team Kakashi didn't even have the knucklehead ninja any more, making their missions quicker and more efficient but less fun.

"Maybe I should visit Kaa-san," she mumbled. "Sora too…"

"I'm sure they would love that."

The woman didn't look over as she felt the familiar presence sit next to her to look at the village. She leaned slightly, resting her head on the other's shoulder. "Is it already time to pick up Kohaku?" she whispered, not really wanting to disturb the nice silence.

"Not yet, but Rin and Ren have decided to paint their room with Sasuke's tomatoes and berries from the garden."

"One day without a mess… All I ask is one day…" Ameji sighed. "I see why Sasuke-kun is a clean freak now. Taking care of Naru-chan is probably the same as taking care of a pair of our five year olds."

"At least our eight year old is tidy," Itachi pointed out. "And she does help out a lot too."

"I should raise her allowance," the brunette smiled. They sat there for another moment, enjoying the sun, before getting up and returning home.

Right when Amejisuto opened the door to her house, two small children could be heard running through the halls to see her and Itachi. "Slow down! Your parents would never forgive me if you broke something," a man's voice called out after them.

"It's alright, we would know it's not your fault these two are so destructive, even to themselves," Ameji laughed as her twins came barreling into sight, clinging to her legs. She looked down at them, eyes softening at the sight of her twins.

They both had black hair, though Rin, her daughter, had her hair in pigtails. She also differed from her brother with her eyes being a light purple instead of black. Their smiles were also identical as they beamed up at their mother, happy and excited for her to be home.

"How was your day?" Ren asked, hopeful for some kind of adventurous tale.

"Did you see Naruto-sama?" Rin looked back at Sasuke as she asked, smirking. "Oji-san misses him."

"How would you know? I never said a word," the uncle's curious gaze confirmed the truth of his niece's statement.

"I could just feel it," she replied, proud that she was right.

"No, we didn't see him. He's probably busy doing his work and babysitting Hiro-kun for Sakura-chan and Sai-kun," Ameji responded to the initial question.

"Are they on another mission?" Sasuke inquired.

"I think so. Naru-chan always takes it upon himself to babysit everyone's kids except ours, since we're your close family."

Rin and Ren decided to interrupt by flailing their arms around excitedly and running around. "Is Onee-chan done school yet?" the girl asked.

"She always teaches us a little of what she learned," her brother continued.

The brunette's eyes widened in worry. "Not anything dangerous, right?!"

"Kohaku's more responsible than that," Itachi assured his wife, putting his hand on her shoulder for comfort. He then turned to his children. "What has she taught you so far?"

"She taught us hand seals and what different ones can do," Ren started.

"And also about the history of Konoha," Rin beamed, that being one of her favourite parts.

"So is she coming home soon?"

"I miss her!"

"It's no fun with just Oji-san…"

"He always makes us clean up messes or cleans them up for us."

Sasuke glared at the twins. "Maybe you should try not making huge messes in the first place," he hissed, remembering all of the times he had to wash crayons and ink off the walls, vacuum shards of paper thrown everywhere and scrape pudding off of the ceiling, not even bothering to ask how it got there. Today, he had scrubbed his precious, easily-staining fruits off of the twins' room.

"She should be out in about ten minutes," the mother got an idea and bent down to her children's level. "Do you wanna pick her up and surprise her? We could go for barbeque after!" The five-year-olds cheered their answer and ran to their room to change into something they deemed 'proper' enough for going out. They were very proud Uchihas. "You're welcome to come too," Ameji invited her brother-in-law.

"Sorry, but I'll have to decline. Naruto probably needs help with Hiro-kun. Knowing him, he's probably trying to get him to stop crying at this moment," Sasuke sighed, rubbing his temples. No matter how much kids liked the blond, babies were completely different, and the idiot was too oblivious to notice. "I should leave now before my husband gets his eye poked out."

"Alright. Here's your payment for the past week," Itachi held out a wad of money. His brother took it gratefully and left running to the Hokage tower. Not long after, the twins emerged from their room, wearing matching outfits similar to the ones their father used to wear as a genin.

"Off we go!" Ameji called as they left the house, charging through the Uchiha estate.

* * *

"So when you divide 29 from this column, you divide it from the other one as well, so all you're left with is x over here," a tall man with black hair in a gravity-defying ponytail explained as he wrote on a white board.

A young girl with tanned skin, long black hair in a ponytail, pale blue/green eyes, and two red triangles on her cheeks raised her hand. "Shikamaru-sensei, math is boring. Why do we have to do it if it has nothing to do with fighting?"

"Because the people who created this system are stupid," Shikamaru Nara replied. "Trust me, I don't want to be teaching all this, but I was asked to substitute for Iruka-san, and this is what was written down for lessons today. So troublesome," the man mumbled the last part to himself.

"Can't you tell us about the Akatsuki war? Our parents won't say a word," a boy with short brown hair and blue eyes tried to change the lesson.

"If your parents won't tell you, it's not up to me to. Besides, Suna citizens don't know much since the battle was over before they could make it here."

"I can tell you what happened! It was centered around my parents and Naruto-Ojisan," a girl with dark brown hair and black eyes raised her hand, excited to share a tale that would let her brag about her family.

"It's probably not the best idea. We wouldn't want anyone being mad," a sudden interruption caused all the students and even the substitute teacher to look at the door. There stood the powerful Uchiha leaders with their two youngest children.

"Shika-kun, the academy lets out at 3:15. It's now 3:20," Ameji laughed at her friend's annoyed face. She knew he didn't want to be a teacher longer than necessary and yet there he was, spending unneeded time trying to calm hectic 7-10 year olds.

"It's alright, we just thought we'd let you know while we grab our daughter," Itachi smiled, looking at the students that stared in awe at the shining couple. The Uchiha clan was so prestigious, most others that weren't used to it yet would still detect the higher-classiness. "Kohaku," he beckoned after meeting his eldest child's eyes.

"Seeya," she stood up and ran out of the classroom with her family following behind.

"Class dismissed," Shikamaru groaned even more as the volume of the room went up instantly. _'Never again,'_ he thought.

* * *

"I swear, math is so useless. Gina-chan even said it was boring," Kohaku complained, laying meat on a grill.

"She sure takes after Kiba-kun," Ameji popped a bite of food in her mouth.

"I feel sorry for Hinata-chan, having to take care of two kids: her husband and her daughter," Itachi joked.

"Who was that boy who asked for the Akatsuki story?" Rin inquired.

"Dekkusu-kun. He's an exchange student from Suna. His brother is a dictator or something," the older sibling shrugged.

"I think you mean diplomat," her mother grinned.

"What's a dictator?" Ren asked.

"What's a diplomat?" Rin added.

The Uchiha leaders looked at each other, sending messages with their eyes, arguing over who should explain _this_ time. Itachi lost. Sighing, he put a new piece of meat onto the grill, preparing to try to explain to a pair of five-year-olds.

* * *

It was around ten p.m. when the house fell quiet, leaving Amejisuto and Itachi exhausted. They felt like they would only make it to bed by literally crawling across the floor. Once they got home from the restaurant, their children insisted on going into the forest and running around. Of course, they had to be supervised, and running after three energised kids wasn't exactly the easiest thing to do.

The three then wanted to have a movie marathon, and since it was a Friday, the parents willingly agreed, hoping that they would settle down and have a nice movie night.

They were wrong.

Three hours, two animated family movies, and three boxes of small hard chocolates dropped in popcorn later, the couple sat on the couch, trying to drown out the twins as they jumped around the living room, not watching the movies at all, while Kohaku gave up and took her bowl of chocolatey popcorn to her room.

Eventually, the sugar high that Rin and Ren were affected by made them crash, sending them straight to sleep. Itachi and Amejisuto carried them to their room and tucked them into their beds, soon heading to the disaster area to clean up. They finally made it to their own room, preparing for bed.

"Hey, Itachi," the brunette yawned, changing into something comfortable to sleep in.

"Yes?" he replied from the bathroom where he was brushing his teeth.

His wife joined him. "What would you think about having another child?" she asked before putting the cleaning bristles into her mouth. Her question made Itachi choke and spit the foamy toothpaste into the sink.

"You aren't again, are you?!" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, just felt like alarming you," she said after she was done. They went into their room and slipped under the blankets.

"I have the meanest wife ever," the raven smiled.

"And I have the jumpiest husband ever," the former-Ishi grinned, replying to the sarcasm with her own.

"I love you," Itachi turned off the lights, feeling his spouse instantly curl up to him.

"I love you too," she mumbled, leaning up to kiss him. Eventually, they were on the brink of sleep. "I might be pregnant again. You never know."

"What?!"

"Just kidding."

"You're evil."

"I know."


	9. Thanks

**Hi peoples ^_^ Thanks for reading my Inevitable/Indestructible series. I might one day post small drabbles and stuff about Itachi and Amejisuto in that universe (I have a few I'm working on in some AUs) and I also have some little things about their kids!**

 **I have pictures of pretty much every OC that I created so if anyone's interested in that, I'll probably post a link sometime.**

 **With that said, I must bid you guys farewell for now. It's been a short update week, but a lot happened in the story xD I'm not that good with battle scenes so I tried to keep it as talkative as I could.. Heheh..**

 **But yah, thanks for the follows and favourites and possible future reviews x3 Byee~**


End file.
